five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Konton
Introduction Konton is the Being of Chaos, the King of Rakuen, creator of the Acts of Chaos, founder of the Conqueror's Coalition, and the twin brother of Chitsujo, the Being of Order. His main goal is to cover the entire universe in chaos, creating a world where no one will ever be able to challenge him for leadership in the process. He is the main antagonist of ND2014's Five Worlds War. Background Konton was born 2000 years along with his twin brother Chitsujo to Emperor Kaishi and Empress Tome in the Kingdom of Menou. However his mother died in childbirth due to the Overwhelming Reiki both brothers possessed. Leaving the brothers to raised their father and his older Heiko. 'Appearance' Personality 'Five World War: Prologue' 'Five World War:Fairy Tail Campaign' 'War of Discoveries(Prologue)' Relationships Chitsujo There is now nothing but hate and animosity between the two brothers, as Konton's mental fragment (and by extension, Konton himself) has admitted that the only reason he instigated this war was simply because he hated his brother. Konton has much insight into Chitsujo's personality, pointing out to one of his subordinates that Chitsujo was correct that more is accomplished with the many, rather than the one. Chitsujo is visibly saddened at how far his brother has fallen, and has admitted that in spite of everything, he still loves him. But, he states that when the time comes, he will harden his heart and kill his brother. The Nine Dark Circles The Nine Dark Circles are Konton's nine most powerful soldiers, it is implied that Konton's only positive quality is that he indulges in the habits of his nine elites, implying that he is more respectful of them than others. The fact that someone as powerful as Konton would label them elites also implies a sort of trust in them. Though he trusts them he can also get angry at them if the displease. Uragiri A member of the Nine Dark Circles. The two appear to have a much more casual relationship with each other, unlike the majority of soldiers in the Conqueror's Coalition. Much like the rest of the Circles, Konton indulges Uragiri in his habits, but it is currently unknown what those habits are. Sagi A member of the Nine Dark Circles. Sagi is very loyal to Konton, in turn, appears to trust Sagi's ability as chief scientist in Rakuen. He has great trust do to being his chief scientist and longest severing member. Though he an get angry with from time to time as he when brought Zeref to him. It was implied that he was watching him be disrespectful to Zeref and told him to respect his creation. Yoku A member of the Nine Dark Circles. Though there have been no interactions between the two yet, Yoku is very loyal to Konton, firmly reminding fellow Circle, Itan, that everything they do is for Konton. Konton, in turn indulges Yoku in his habits, which is stated to be embezzling funds for the kingdom for himself. Midarana A member of the Nine Dark Circles. There appears to be a sexual relationship between the two, which Midarana refers to as her "other duties. He appears to enjoy his relationship with her and was quick to defend her when Sagi called her a lowly Bitch 'Acts of Chaos' As his prize creations the Acts of Chaos are one of the few beings that Konton appears to hold value and respect for. He has given them full control of leading his Army as his Supreme commanders. He also appears to even demand that his own elites the Nine Dark Circles respect them as well. Since they are his prize creations he is also they only being to known all their secrets. They so far they only people he seems to have a tiny care for. Yhwach Madara Uchiha Zeref Dragneel Konton holds Zeref in high regard for his strength and intelligence as such was willing to help him conquer the entire Wizard world on the condition that he swear his loyalty to him. He is also part the reason that Zeref changed his mind on using Fairy Heart to instead conquer his world instead of resetting it. Marshall D Teach (Blackbeard) Powers and Abilities As King of Rakuen, Konton has absolute authority over his subjects and his people. He even commands the entire Conqueror's Coalition as its founder and leader. Konton is inarguably one of the most powerful characters in the series. His godlike power leaves even his brother, Chitsujo, wary, as he refuses to step onto the battlefield unless absolutely necessary for fear that it could draw Konton out, which could very well lead to the destruction of the area around them, or even the world. Even a fragment of his mind that is responsible for controlling indoctrinated soldiers was powerful enough to fight Naruto Uzumaki, an Act of Order, and not only control the entire fight, but clearly hold back for his own entertainment. According to series creator, ND2014, he is so powerful that he could not only fight but also defeat his own creations in a 4-on-1 battle. Overwhelming Reiki Power: As the Being of Choas and a man who is said to have God Like power. Konton has overwhelming amont of Reki as such is has made dark individuals such as Gremmy Thoumeaux and Seliah sweat in fear and terrified. Seliah has noted that had any of Break in team had confronted him he would kill any of them with and would e like a dragon stepping ant. Sagi has noted that he has power then even the Gods of Earthland. Art * Destruction: ** Chains of the Damned: ** Asmodeus: ** Beelzebub: ** Mammon: ** Chaotic Motus: ** Chaotic Clamatis: ** Cries of the Damned: Trivia * According to ND2014, outside of the series, Konton is powerful enough to face off against iconic Dragon Ball Z villain, Frieza during the famous Namek Saga. This means that he can not only fight evenly with a villain that was considered the strongest in the Dragon Ball Universe at the time, but also defeat the incredibly powerful underlings under Frieza's command, such as the Ginyu Force, and even defeat the one who beat him, main protagonist and Super Saiyan, Son Goku. Category:Watcher's Race Category:Coalition Category:Necromancy Category:Male Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Rulers Category:Five World War Series Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Royal Category:Rakuen Category:Brother Category:Twins Category:X-Class